


you're really soft 2.0

by lammyisafandomnerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: rewrite of a drabble i wrote months ago, fluffy as cotton





	you're really soft 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're really soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793233) by [lammyisafandomnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd). 



Michael was in a really conflicted headspace. He really needed to pee, but his adorable boyfriend Jeremy was napping on his lap, and if he got up, he’d probably wake up the teenage disaster, and that wouldn’t end well. Plus, Michael was actually really comfy snuggled up with his player two, which was news to no-one.

He decided he needed to get up, and tried to move jeremy’s head (which was currently lying on his lap and being cute) without waking him up. After a few tries, he finally did it and replaced himself with a Ryan Renolds body pillow (don’t ask) and went off to pee. He decided, after relieving himself, that he should go get something to eat for himself and Jeremy, as they hadn’t eaten since lunchtime, and it was nearing 7:30. He was looking in the cuboards for food as he heard a voice.

“Michael? Why are you up here?” Jeremy said, sounding groggy and confused.

“Well Jere-bear, I went to pee, and then realised we should probaly eat, so I’m looking for food, why, did you miss me?” Michael responded, kind of joking, but not really. 

Jeremy yawned.“I always miss you when you’re not with me,” he said matter-of-factly, then spooned his bofriend as he found some noodles and boiled the kettle.

Michael smiled.“Well I’m gonna make us food, because I’m a good boyfriend, and you can go back to the basement, maybe find something to way and wait for me, okay baby?” He said as he poured the newly boiled water into the pot.

Jeremy frowned.“Wait, does that mean you think I’m a bad boyfriend?” Michael laughed.

“No, of course not,” He kissed Jeremy’s cheek. “If anything, I’m trying to live up to your standards of being a wonderful boyfriend!” He detached his boyfriend from his body and turned around. “ Now, will you go and find us something to watch please darlin’?”

Jeremy blushed at the use of the nickname. “But why can’t I just stay with you? You’re so soft, Micha.”

“Because if you stay here I’ll probably get distracted by your cute face and burn the noodles or something babe,” He responded impatiently.

“Okay FINE, Mr. Needy, but don’t take too long, I’m hungry and in need of affection from my player one” 

Michael smiled “You got it baby”

—

Michael FINALLY went into the basement where Jeremy was impatiently waiting on their bed, looking at youtube playlists to watch, michael sat on the bed next to him, holding their food.

Jeremy beamed. “Micha! I was thinking, Jack made a series on the new spiderman game, wanna watch that?”

Michael grinned at him. God, he loved this boy. “Yeah, whatever you’d like sweetheart, I really don’t mind” Jeremy clicked on the video, he smiled at the familiar YouTuber as they began to eat.

Michael wasn’t even looking at the screen, just the staring at the boy who stole his heart.


End file.
